bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Trial:EX2
__TOC__ Overview This Trial can only be accessed once Zevalhua the Supreme (Trial 005) has been defeated in the Summoners' Research Lab. Rewards *Fallacy Orb *3,000,000 Zel *10,000 Karma *70,000 XP *1 Gem Preparation Swordswoman Seria *Seria uses items to her units she summons (i.e. Cures, Revives, Fire Ores, Angel Idols, etc.) *''Fatal Flame'' - 6 combo powerful Fire attack on all enemies. *Massive single target Fire attack when HP reaches 25% or below. *Transforms into Blade God Seria at 0% HP. Phoenix Reborn *''Luminous Feather'' - Gradually recovers a great amount of HP for all allies over 3 turns *''Kaiser Phoenix'' - Gradually recovers a great amount of HP for all allies over 3 turns & 7 combo Fire elemental attack on all enemies **Gives Angel Idol effect to their team every 2 turns. Once Angel Idol effect has been used, ensure that your teammates take down Phoenix in 1 turn to prevent Phoenix from activating the Angel Idol effect again. Drake Queen Aisha *''Dragon Rage'' - 10 combo powerful Fire attack on all enemies Blade God Seria *''Ignite Heaven'' - 8 combo powerful Fire attack on all enemies *Powerful single target Fire attack and decreases Def. Often used. *Summons Guardian Darvanshel at 50% HP, as well as doubling hit counts to self and Atk buff. *Summons Ember Charm Fiora at 25% HP. *Transforms into Flare Goddess Seria at 0% HP. Guardian Darvanshel *''God Emperor's Shield'' - 12 combo powerful Fire attack on single enemy & reduces damage taken by half for 1 turn *''Shield Nova'' - 13 combo powerful Fire attack on all enemies, reduces damage taken by half for 1 turn & boost to Def for 3 turns Ember Charm Fiora *''Flames of Divine Destruction'' - 11 combo powerful Fire attack on all enemies & adds Fire and Thunder elements to attack for all allies for 3 turns *''Scarlet Kiss'' - 16 combo powerful Fire attack on all enemies, probable drastic damage cut for 1 turn & adds Fire and Thunder elements to attack for 3 turns *'Be wary of your Water units due to the Thunder (and Fire) element(s) added to their team's attack.' Flare Goddess Seria *''Garnet Blaze'' - 18 combo powerful Fire attack on all enemies *''Libertine'' - 22 combo powerful Fire attack on all enemies & greatly boosts own Atk, Def, and Rec for 3 turns *Summons Fire Goddess Ulkina at 80~90% HP. *Summons Flame Legend Vargas at 50% HP. *Powerful single target Fire attack and decreases Def. Often used. *At 5~10% HP, Seria uses a massive AoE attack on all your teammates which deals 10,000 damage (unfixed, can be mitigated). Fire Goddess Ulkina *''Dragon's Tear'' - Greatly recovers HP & removes all status ailments for all allies *''Dragon Garden'' - 17 combo powerful Fire attack & removes status ailments and negates them for 3 turns *Causes Injury, Weakness and Sickness. Flame Legend Vargas *''Flare Ride Climax'' - 12 combo powerful Fire attack on all enemies *''Brave Savior'' - 14 combo powerful Fire attack on all enemies & greatly boosts Atk for all allies for 3 turns *''Ignis Weiser'' - 24 combo massive Fire attack on all enemies & massively reduces enemies' Atk for 2 turns **This move deals massive damage to your teammates. Ensure to wipe him out as quickly as possible. Can use UBB move often. **Upon using Overdrive, Vargas uses Ultimate Brave Burst 2 turns later. Overdrive prevents him from attacking on that turn.